L'étalon de Poudlard
by LoloVoldy
Summary: En réponse a un défi de Aësälys ! Hagrid laisse à Hermione et Severus la difficile tâche de dresser un sombral à Poudlard !


**Auteur**** :** LoloVoldy

**Titre**** : ****L'étalon de Poudlard**

**Rating**** : **M.

**Disclaimer**** :** Rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à JKR (Heureusement pour les personnages XD)

**Résumé**** : ****En réponse a un défi de Aësälys ! Hagrid laisse à Hermione et Severus la difficile tâche de dresser un sombral à Poudlard ! **

**Pairing**** : ****Hermione/Severus !**

**Béta :**** Aësälys (Aë est ici. Aë est partout. OK, je refais pas mon laïus XD) **

**L'étalon de Poudlard**

**C'était la fin de l'automne, Hermione regardait les dernières feuilles tom****ber des arbres qui allaient dormir ****durant l'hiver, qui promettait d'être rigoureux cette année.**

**Elle continua sa marche, en resserrant son sac contre sa hanche, prenant bien soin à ne pas trop le bousculer.**

**Elle se dirigeait vers la maison d'Hagrid avant de la contourner par la droite, afin de rejoindre le bas de la colline de Poudlard, où elle trouva ce qu'elle espérait trouver.**

**Une fois arrivée devant la créature qu'elle cherchait, elle soupira intérieurement.**

**Pour la première fois depuis la fin de la guerre, elle voyait un sombral.**

Mais c'était tout à fait normal, avec le nombre de mort qu'elle avait vus lors de la bataille finale de Poudlard, et ce bien qu'ils aient gagné grâce à Harry qui avait réussi à tuer Lord Voldemort.

Elle se rappelait encore la façon dont avait fini le seigneur des ténèbres, mourant et disparaissant dans l'air emporté par le vent, tel des confettis noirs et maléfiques.

Cela faisait près de 5 ans maintenant.

Pensant à cela, elle frissonna et secoua la tête pour empêcher ses terribles souvenirs de revenir, et s'avança vers l'étrange animal afin de mieux pouvoir l'observer.

Elle trouvait l'animal très frêle, sur ses longues pattes longilignes, et ses ailes en peau semblait pourrie par endroit.

Ce dernier était dans l'enclos qu'Hagrid avait construit pour lui.

Il n'était pas très grand, ce qui était logique vue l'âge de l'animal.

Elle se rappela qu'il devait avoir 6 ans selon le garde forestier de Poudlard, mais elle le trouvait quand même impressionnant pour un jeune étalon sombral.

Soudain, elle entendit un bruit derrière elle, et se retourna, un peu inquiète de se trouver si proche de la bordure de la forêt interdite.

Finalement, elle fut rassurée en voyant l'ombre qui s'approchait d'elle et le sombral et s'élançait vers elle afin de la serrer dans ses bras.

Alors qu'un bras entourait ses épaules, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux embrasser le propriétaire dudit bras.

Elle posa doucement ses lèvres sur la bouche devant elle, et en quémanda tendrement l'entrée avec sa langue, butinant le contour des lèvres qui finirent par s'ouvrir.

Et c'est avec un soupir de bonheur infini qu'elle fit danser sa langue avec sa jumelle, et savoura avec délectation ce baiser qui la fit frémir d'envie.

Passant ses bras autour du cou de son partenaire, elle appuya langoureusement son corps contre celui de son amoureux, cherchant le plus de contact possible.

« Hummm...Miss Granger, il me semble que si nous sommes ici, ce n'est pas pour ce genre de choses » fit une voix grave et suave, alors qu'elle cherchait les lèvres qui l'accompagnaient en vain.

Relevant ses yeux d'ambre brûlant d'un désir à peine contenu, elle fixa son regard dans deux onyx sombres qui la regardaient aussi ardemment qu'elle, lui envoyant inconsciemment un tressaillement chaleureux entre les reins.

« Tu as trouvé ce qu'il fallait, Severus ? » demanda alors Hermione en laissant son amour reprendre son souffle.

En effet, c'était bien sur Severus Rogue, le terrifiant maître des potions de Poudlard, l'infect chauve souris des cachots qu'Hermione s'était jetée sans hésitation pour obtenir un brûlant baiser.

Heureusement, il avait réussi in extremis à survivre à l'attaque belliqueuse du serpent de Tom Jedusor, car en tant que plus grand maître des potions de sa génération, il avait toujours sur lui toute une combinaison de potions d'antipoison et de soin, dont il s'était abreuvé juste à temps pour ne pas rendre l'âme.

Ainsi, il avait pu récupérer son poste de professeur à Poudlard, laissant la direction de cette école de cornichons à Mc Gonagall qui semblait se complaire dans ce poste prestigieux mais beaucoup trop contraignant pour lui.

Il en avait assez bavé durant la seule année où il avait dû en tenir le rôle.

Quand à Hermione, après avoir réussi avec facilité ses ASPICS haut la main, elle avait étudié en Europe afin d'obtenir un master de professorat.

Ses résultat était si impressionnants qu'en l'apprenant Mc Gonagall l'avait presque suppliée de reprendre son ancien poste, qu'elle ne pouvait convenablement assurer depuis qu'elle était directrice.

Si bien que depuis deux ans, elle était désormais professeur de métamorphose à Poudlard.

Et c'est lors de sa première fête à l'école fin octobre, que prenant son courage à deux main, elle avait invité Severus à danser avec elle.

Après tout, il faisait maintenant partie des héros du monde magique, bien qu'il soit toujours aussi détestable en classe.

Mais cette soirée d'Halloween avait été plus arrosée que prévue par des élèves, si bien que le lendemain matin elle s'était réveillée dans le lit du maître des potions sans trop savoir comment elle était arrivée là.

En gardant, malgré son ivresse, un très bon souvenir, Severus Rogue s'était donc acharné sur la pauvre Hermione jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède à ses avances, plus d'un an maintenant.

Ce n'était un secret pour personne dans l'école qu'il y ait quelque chose entre ces deux-là, bien qu'ils aient toujours essayé de rester le plus secrets possible sur leur relation.

Et ce matin, ils avaient reçu une surprise... Désagréable pour l'un mais plus appréciée par l'autre.

C'était une lettre d'Hagrid, leur expliquant qu'il devait s'absenter pour la journée pour aller s'occuper de Graup, son frère, en écosse. Et il leur demandait d'avoir l'amabilité de bien vouloir dresser son nouveau sombral, au doux nom de Titus. Ils devaient lui faire accepter une personne sur son dos.

C'est donc la mort dans l'âme que Severus termina par céder au chantage de 'ceinture pendant deux semaine' d'Hermione, s'il n'acceptait pas d'aider le demi-géant avec elle.

Décidant de faire cela dans les règles de l'art, Hermione avait donc chargé Severus d'aller dans le monde moldu afin d'acheter une selle d'équitation.

Désespéré, mais vaincu par la conviction ô combien bien menée de la Lionne, Severus s'était donc habillé en moldu pour aller acheter une selle.

Prenant le conseil d'Hermione au pied de la lettre, il alla donc à Décathlon.

Il eu bien du mal à se retenir de ne pas lancer un sortilège de crache-limaces au vendeur du magasin, mais il réussit tant bien que mal à en sortir avec une selle Wintec 16 pouce.

Après tout, vu la corpulence des sombrals, c'était pas la peine de prendre plus grand, avait-il penser.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione s'était enfermée dans le laboratoire de Severus afin de réaliser un déstressant pour équidés magiques.

Heureusement, elle avait convaincu Harry de lui prêter son précieux 'Livre de Potion du Prince de Sang Mêlé'.

Elle s'était bien garder de dire à Severus que c'était en partie grâce à lui, via son vieux manuel, qu'Harry avait réussi son admission à l'académie des Aurors.

Severus aurait été capable de se transformer en mage noir juste pour avoir une bonne raison de vouloir tuer Harry Potter, le Survivant qui a Vaincu.

C'est donc avec l'aide involontaire de Severus qu'Hermione réalisa sa potion calmante, en suivant les instructions en pattes de mouche sur le livre.

C'est avec sa potion au fond du sac qu'elle était allez voire avec curiosité à quoi pouvait bien ressembler le susnommé Titus sombral.

« J'ai pris ca, je pense que ca ira. Faudra juste allonger la sangle » fit Severus en lui donnant la selle, qu'il avait rétrécie, de sous sa cape.

« C'est parfait, avec ça, on devrait pas avoir de souci » dit Hermione en lui redonnant sa taille normale.

« Sérieusement, j'ai survécu au pire Mage Noir de tout les temps, j'ai pas mérité de mourir écrasé sous des sabots » déclara Severus en lançant un regard de biais inquiet au Sombral.

« De toute façon pour commencer, je pense que c'est mieux si c'est moi qui le monte. Faut déjà qu'il accepte quelqu'un sur son dos et c'est pas gagner » fit Hermione en entrant dans l'enclos.

Après avoir lancé un sortilège empêchant le sombral de s'envoler, Severus et Hermione mirent la selle sur le dos de l'équidé, qui n'était pas content du tout de ne pas pouvoir partir dans les cieux.

Quand Titus eut finit de ruer en tous sens, Hermione lui donna sa potion apaisante et immédiatement, il se laissa faire, et se montra beaucoup plus coopératif et attentif à ce qu'il devait apprendre.

S'étant assurée que le sombral acceptait désormais la selle sans souci, c'est avec un sortilège de protection sur elle en cas de chute douloureuse qu'Hermione s'installa sur son dos en mettant le pied à l'étrier.

Aidée de Severus qui retenait le cheval avec une longe, le pauvre Titus, légèrement épuisé aussi, accepta bon gré mal gré la présence de la cavalière après plus de 2 heures d'exercices pour le moins sportifs. Il alla trouver un repos bien mérité dans son box.

Bien content d'en avoir fini avec ce fichu canasson, Severus alla ranger les affaires de Titus à la sellerie.

Rentrant dans l'écurie sommaire mais acceptable qu'Hagrid avait réalisée pour Titus, le maître des potions perdit alors toute sa prestance en s'écrasant dans un tas de paille, s'étant pris les pieds dans des râteaux et des pelles qui traînaient par terre.

Ayant entendu un son bizarre, Hermione pénétra à son tour dans l'écurie, avant de finir la tête dans la paille à cause de Severus, qui l'avait attirée près de lui, sur le sol dans la paille, en la prenant dans ses bras.

D'abord surprise, Hermione commença à ronchonner de se retrouver par terre, mais étouffa finalement ses remontrances et se mordit la langue alors qu'elle sentait celle de Severus parcourir son cou et ses mains commencer à défaire ses vêtements avec une grande avidité.

Ne voulant pas rester comme une poupée de chiffon à baver sous les caresses divines de Severus, Hermione se redressa et se mit à cheval sur lui, avant de saisir ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné.

Contrairement à la danse de tout à l'heure, là ce fut une petite bataille que les langues assoiffées se livrèrent, c'était à qui aurait le dessus sur l'autre.

Pour qu'elle ne cède pas, Hermione laissa déraper ses baisers dans le cou de Severus juste sous son oreille.

Elle savait qu'il appréciait plus que tout entendre sa respiration affolée de passion pour lui.

Tandis que sa bouche était occupée à titiller le lobe de son oreille, ses mains s'affairèrent à ouvrir sa longue robe de sorcier, sans pour autant la lui enlever.

Jetant un œil, elle fut ravi de le voir ainsi offert à elle, le torse à l'air libre, mais les bras toujours dans ses robes, pantalon aux genoux, et c'est donc très motivée qu'elle continua ses petits baisers langoureux sur sa poitrine, sa langue titillant et suçotant à tour de rôle ses deux tétons dressés par le plaisir.

Sous ses cuisses, elle sentait bien que ce n'était pas les seules choses de dressées, mais elle se gardait le meilleur pour la fin.

Et puis le fait d'entendre la respiration erratique de Severus sous ses coups de langues lui fit chauffer son entrejambe, et elle sentit les prémices de son excitation venir.

Elle descendit le bout de sa langue jusqu'aux hanches de Severus, qu'elle savait très sensible à cet endroit, et tout en pinçant légèrement ses tétons de ses doigts, elle le fit se tendre de plaisir sous la luxure de ses caresses.

Pour le faire languir, elle fit passer sa langue sous le contour de son boxer, alors qu'elle faisait exprès de tapoter la bosse qui se trouvait dessous avec son menton.

Elle fit comme un peu plus haut tout le tour du boxer, avant de répondre aux suppliques de Severus qui en voulait beaucoup plus.

Elle descendit le boxer de son amant, et le fixa dans les yeux alors que son phallus s'engorgeait devant sa bouche qui s'approchait lentement.

« Nas Drovia » siffla Severus en russe, alors qu'elle engloutissait le sommet de sa virilité.

Elle le décalotta avec sa langue, alors qu'elle faisait glisser toute sa longueur le long de son palais, ses dents l'effleurant gentiment sous le son de ses soupirs excités.

Elle prit ses bourses en main, et les malaxa tendrement tout en léchant son jus au bout de son gland rougi de sang.

Le laissant tressauter encore un peu dans la bouche de sa promise, Severus s'écarta et se redressa afin de retourner prestement Hermione, alors qu'il s'enfonçait avec délice dans sa chaude moiteur, ravi de la sentir se serrer autour de sa grosseur.

« Alors, ma belle, c'est qui ton étalon ? » lui murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille, tandis qu'il la chevauchait avec entrain, regardant son sexe sortir et entrer de son fabuleux corps.

Hermione ne put malheureusement pas répondre, trop occuper qu'elle était à retenir ses cris en se mordant les joues, la tête dans les bras, la paille mélangée à ses cheveux, à quatre pattes en essayant de se cambrer au maximum pour le plaisir des yeux de son amour.

Accélérant ses coups de reins, à moitié couché sur le dos d'Hermione, une main sur son sein droit et l'autre occupée à agacer son clitoris, il sentit soudainement cette dernière se resserrer fortement sur son soldat.

L'entendant crier son prénom en atteignant l'orgasme, Severus se laissa aller à son tour, et jouit dans son antre, alors que ces testicules se contractaient de plaisir sous les sensations savoureuses que lui provoquait sa partenaire.

Épuisés, ils s'endormirent dans le tas de foin, emmitouflés dans les robes de Severus, alors que le crépuscule tombait sur le château de Poudlard.

Le lendemain matin, Hagrid rentra au château et se dépêcha d'aller voir son nouveau sombral Titus.

Il avait été plus que content quand Hermione lui avait répondu qu'elle acceptait de s'occuper de le débourrer.

Ainsi, se fut donc avec une impatience certaine qu'Hagrid arrivait près de l'enclos.

Bien au chaud dans son box, Titus ouvrit un œil et vit avec effroi que son nouveau maître était revenu.

Il savait très bien ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière, à deux mètres de sa stalle.

Même si il n'en pensait pas moins, ces deux-là auraient au moins pu lui permettre d'avoir une nuit tranquille mais il n'avait pas envie de les voir se faire embêter par l'arrivée inopportune d'Hagrid.

Se décidant à les aider, il s'agita alors bruyamment dans son box, hennissant et battant des ailes avec violence, comme s'il était heureux de l'arrivée du demi-géant.

Ravi de cet accueil plus que chaleureux de la part de son équidé, Hagrid lui promit de lui donner une bonne escalope, avant d'ouvrir la porte de l'écurie.

C'est un peu surpris qu'Hagrid vit, à peine les portes ouvertes, un corbeau noir comme de l'encre s'envoler à tire d'aile en effleurant le haut de son crâne, et une chatte de couleur fauve à la queue ébouriffée filer à tout allure vers le château de Poudlard.

FIN

.

N'hésiter pas à poster une review, c'est un geste gratuit et rapide, que se soit pour dire si vous apprécier ou pas et puis, ça me fait toujours très plaisir de les lire et d'y répondre !

.

.

Note d'Aë : Nas drovia, c'est « à la tienne ». Hum. Tu manques de romantisme, Sev ! XD


End file.
